goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Forsyth
Bruce Forsyth was an English performer and actor. Biography Born Bruce Forsyth-Johnson in Edmonton, Middlesex, he trained in dance at Tottenham and Brixton before making his stage debut as "Boy Bruce, the Mighty Atom" aged fourteen. He first gained recognition as host of Sunday Night at the Palladium and appeared in such films as Star! and Bedknobs and Broomsticks. As well as his entertainment career, Forsyth was commonly known as the host of such shows as The Generation Game, Play Your Cards Right and - in later years - Strictly Come Dancing. He received a knighthood for his contribution to entertainment in 2011. Forsyth passed away in 2017. Singing After singing in a number of revues and variety shows, Forsyth appeared on the studio album for The Desert Song and appeared as Noble Eggleston (amongst others) in the original London cast of Little Me. He also performed on such variety programmes as The Muppet Show and De Mike Burstyn Show. Forsyth released a number of albums in his career, including Mister Entertainment, The Musical Side of Bruce Forsyth and The Travelling Music Show as well as the charity single I'm Backing Britain. Film Star! (1968) *Piccadilly (contains solo lines) Can Heironymus Merkin Ever Forget Mercy Humppe and Find True Happiness? (1969) *Piccadilly Lilly (duet) *On the Boards (solo) Television The Generation Game (1973) *If You Were the Only Girl in the World (solo) *Life is the Name of the Game (solo) The Muppet Show (1976) *All I Need Is the Girl (solo) *Side by Side (duet) *Let There Be Love (duet) De Mike Burstyn Show (1981) *It's Best to Leave While I'm in Love (solo) *Top Hat (duet) *Tomorrow (contains solo lines) Cannon and Ball (1982) *Another Spring (solo) Strictly Come Dancing (2011) *Young and Foolish (solo) *Winter Wonderland (solo) Bruce's Hall of Fame (2014) *Feelings (solo) Stage Little Me (1964) Noble Eggleston *I Love You (duet) *I Love (Sinking) You (reprise)(duet) Val du Val *Boom-Boom (contains solo lines) *Boom-Boom (reprise)(contains solo lines) Mr. Pinchley *Deep Down Inside (contains solo lines) Fred Poitrine *Real Live Girl (solo) Prince Cherney *Goodbye (The Prince's Farewell)(contains solo lines) Albums The Desert Song (1959) *One Good Boy Gone Wrong (solo) I'm in Charge (1959) *I'm in Charge (solo) *So Far So Good (solo) I'm a Good Boy (1960) *I'm a Good Boy (solo) *My Little Budgie (solo) Mister Entertainment (1960) *That's Entertainment (solo) *If You Could Care (solo) *My One And Only Highland Fling (solo) *Pick Yourself Up (solo) *That's What I Like About Town (solo) *Mountain Greenery (solo) *Get Happy (solo) *Isn't This A Lovely Day (solo) *When I See An Elephant Fly (solo) *It's A Great Day For The Irish (solo) *Thank Heaven For Little Girls (solo) *Will You Still Be Mine? (solo) Wave Your Little Handkerchief (1960) *Wave Your Little Handkerchief (solo) *It's Spring Again (solo) I Like People (1962) *The Oh-Be-Joyfuls (solo) *I Like People (solo) Real Live Girl (1964) *Real Live Girl (solo) *Deep Down Inside (solo) Saturday Sunshine (1964) *Saturday Sunshine (solo) *Ask Anyone in Love (solo) The Mysterious People (1964) *The Mysterious People (solo) *You've Just Found Out (solo) I'm Backing Britain (1968) *I'm Backing Britain (solo) *There's Not Enough Love in the World (solo) The Musical Side of Bruce Forsyth (1973) *My Shining Hour (solo) *What The World Needs Now (solo) *Didn't We? (solo) *Another Spring (solo) *Misty (solo) *Lucretia Mac Evil (solo) *You've Got A Friend (solo) *Chin Up (solo) *If (solo) *You'd Better Love Me (solo) *Sometimes I'm Happy (solo) *Theme From "Peyton Place" (solo) *Theme From "Coronation Street" (solo) *You Made Me So Very Happy (solo) *Gentle On My Mind (solo) *My Way (solo) *If I Ruled The World (solo) *The Rhythm Of Life (solo) Didn't He Do Well? (1973) *Didn't He Do Well? (solo) *Life is the Name of the Game (solo) The Bruce Forsyth Album (1975) *All I Want (solo) *My Favourite Lady (solo) *Behind Closed Doors (solo) *Too Much I'm In Love (solo) *They Call It Love (solo) *Send In The Clowns (solo) *Funny Kind Of Day (solo) *Sandra (solo) *Sing Baby Sing (solo) *Your And Me Against The World (solo) *Love's Theme (solo) *Piano (solo) Brush Away Your Troubles (1976) *Brush Away Your Troubles (solo) The Travelling Music Show (1978) *On A Wonderful Day Like Today (solo) *Nothing Can Stop Me Now (solo) *The Candy Man (solo) *Feeling Good (solo) *The Ladies Love Me (solo) *London Medley (solo) *Gonna Build A Mountain (solo) *Typically English (solo) *The Joker (solo) *The Good Old Bad Old Days (solo) *Love Medley (duet) *On The Boards (solo) *When You Gotta Go (solo) The Sound of Christmas (1980) *The Sound of Christmas (solo) *I'm Glad I Am the Man I Am (solo) These Are... My Favourites (2011) *Almost Like Being In Love (solo) *Young And Foolish (solo) *Give Me The Simple Life (solo) *Let There Be Love (solo) *I've Grown Accustomed To Her Face (solo) *A Shine On Your Shoes (solo) *Paper Moon (duet) *Emily (solo) *Smile (duet) *Night And Day (solo) *There'll Never Be Another You (solo) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (solo) *I Made It Through The Rain (solo) Gallery desert1950studio.jpg|The Desert Song. forsythnoble.jpg|'Noble Eggleston' in Little Me. backingbritain.jpg|'I'm Backing Britain.' musicalforsyth.jpg|'The Musical Side of Bruce Forsyth.' forsythalbum.jpg|'The Bruce Forsyth Album.' muppetforsyth.jpg|The Muppet Show. travellingmusicshow.jpg|'The Travelling Music Show.' forsythfavourites.jpg|'These Are... My Favourites.' forsythstrictly.jpg|Strictly Come Dancing. Forsyth, Bruce Forsyth, Bruce Forsyth, Bruce